The Return
by Kudo2315
Summary: Conan one day disappears to only return 10 years later but little does he know an old enemy returns to seek revenge against this detective
1. Chapter 1

Hello i'm back again with a new story so i hope you like it and sorry for any errors.

But anyways I have been busy i have a lot of story ideas so ya and I have school in two weeks so ya

But Enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 1:Disappearance

*Ai P.O.V.  
He wasn't at school so the Detective Boys and I decided to go see Ran and see what happened

"Do you think he's sick?"Ayumi asked us 3

"I hope not he's going to miss the field trip to the museum tomorrow" Mitsuhiko added

"Ya and miss out on all the food especially eel"Genta said which made us shiver because he sure does have something for eel

"So Ai-chan do you think Conan is sick?"Ayumi asked me

"I don't know but if he is then he got 2 people watching him well technically one since Ran is most likely at school" I told them

"Ya"Ayumi said

We continued walking for 5 minutes until we reached The Mouri Detective Agency where he lives along with his girlfriend Ran and her dad Kogoro live. Then I felt something a hint of sadness in the air was something wrong?

"Do you guys feel like sadness in the air?"Ayumi asked

Me and the two boy nodded, then we went up to the first room where Kogoro is most likely watching either the horse races or something with Yoko Okino I swear this guy has the some obsession with her that Genta has with eels. We then heard crying from instead Kogoro crying no could be so we knocked on the door to only be greeted by Ran her eyes were red signaling she was crying she invited us in and we all sat down on the catch well she got us some snacks

"Hey"I whispered to the other 3

They all turned to me

"Something's wrong"I told them

"What do you mean?"Ayumi asked

"Something happened Ran's eyes were red like she had been crying"I replied to them

"Huh why is she crying did something happen to Conan?"All 3 asked

"I don't know but we gotta ask when she sit down"I told them

They nodded in agreement,then she came back with cookies and juice she put the tray on the table and sat down

"So what brings you 4 here?"She asked us

"Actually we came here to see Conan"Ayumi said

She was a little shocked to hear his name then she looked down

"I don't know where he is"Ran replied to the girl with a hint of sadness in her voice

"What do you mean"The 3 asked a little shocked I was too shocked

"Well last night I was awoken when I heard stuff downstairs I thought my dad returned home from late night gambling so I just fell back asleep"Ran explained

"But that doesn't explain what happened to Conan"Ayumi said

"I wasn't done you see this morning when I was making breakfast I notice Conan didn't come down so I thought he was still asleep so I went up to wake him up so he wouldn't be late to school but when I went up h...h...e was"Ran said but tears started coming down

"He was what?"All 4 of us asked

"He was gone"Ran said wiping her tears

"He could have goon to school early"Genta said

"But wouldn't have we seen him"I told Genta

"Oh ya hehe"Genta said rubbing the back of his head blushing of embarrassment

"Idiot"I muttered

"So then where did he go?"Ayumi asked

"Well at first I did think he went to school early but well when I was in class I got a message from him and it said "Ran-neechan I'm moving back to America sorry I can't say goodbye in person but tell everyone good bye and that I will remember them" and that's all I got I tried texting him back but he never replied back"Ran told them

The 3 detective boys looked down sad

"Oh so he leaves without even saying goodbye"Ayumi said as she started to cry

"Ya why didn't you tell us"Genta and Mitsuhiko added as they too started to cry

I keep my poker face as usual on the inside I was hurt too but I had to keep strong for them I got up

"C'mon lets go home and wait to see if he replies to our messages and since its Friday you can stay over at my house"I told them

The 3 kids face went from sad to happy

"We can"Ayumi asked

I smiled at them

"Ya just tell you're parents"I told them

The nodded and started calling their parents Ran and I were slightly happy to see them not sad

"They said yes"All 3 said in sync

"Then cmon let's get going"I said

They nodded and said goodbye to Ran and told her to tell us any news about Conan. Over the weeks there was no news we told everyone from his best friend Heiji and others but we got no messages or anything from him we all started getting depressed but Agasa decided to host a little party to get him of our mind everyone that Conan met was there

"Man this a good party"Ran told me as music was bumping as loud as it can

"Ya it's actually nice because we can get him off our mind for a while"I replied to her

"Ai-Chan I kinda gotta question for you"Ran asked me

"Yes?"I said

"Well what do you think of him?"Ran asked

"Well we are just friends actually more like partners that's all why?"I told her

"Oh cause sometimes I think you like him I mean you like staring at him and you two are always together"Ran said

"No I don't plus if I did he wouldn't feel the same"I said looking down my heart feeling with sadness

"What do you mean?"She asked me

"He already likes someone else"I replied

"Who?"She asked

"You"I told her with a hint of sadness and jealousy in my voice

Ran let out a little chuckle

"Oh I never noticed"Ran said

I looked at her with anger in my eyes

"What do you mean it's obvious"I said with some anger in my voice

She looked an me bewildered she never seen this side of me

"I never noticed I mean ya he saved me countless time but he does that for everyone"She told me

I got more angry

"Yes but he does more stuff for you than anyone else including me"I said with sadness and anger in my voice

"Ya but that doesn't me anything"She said

And that was my final breaking point she pushed me to my limit

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE LOOKS HE GIVES YOU I WISH HE GAVE TO ME HE LOVES YOU LIKE I DO TO HIM I LOVE HIM OKAY BUT DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK"I screamed at her then I noticed things got quiet at the same time a played that the music stopped playing

"You love him?"Ran said a little shocked

I nodded as I started to cry

"But you promised you wouldn't"A voice said

We all turned to see Ayumi on the verge of tears

"I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore I promised that I wouldn't but promises are made to be broken like he promised me something"I said wiping my tears and running to my room

After that I didn't know what happened but soon Ayumi forgave me she said feeling can't be held back and said if he ever came back we would have a love war for his heart if he wasn't in love with Ran

*1 year later

I was clicking through channels as I came across a breaking news report

"This just in from London we are receiving multiple reports that and evil organization that's been terrorizing lives have came to a end we have to details who is behind this but..what are you serious...okay we just received a picture from inside before the explosion happened we are about to show the picture but be warned to see the person who brought them down"The reporter said

The image of the person upload and I passed out when I awoke I was surrounded by Agasa,Ran,Heiji,Kazuha,The detective boys and various people

"Uhh what happened?"I asked

"You passed out after seeing the news"Agasa told me

Then I remembered

"Please put on the tv I wanna know what happened"I said

Ran nodded and turned on the tv it was paused at the moment I passed out and the picture was of Kudo he was looking down at Gin with a gun in his hand by the way he was standing a looking he felt like he was guilty for killing him why was he? He killed a man that has terrorized ours and many others why did he feel guilty?Ill have to ask everyone started talking and asking question to Agasa but he said he knew nothing about this, at school people talked about him how cool he was and various things but we haven't seen or heard from him since he left until a year later

*1 year after Conan's disappearance

I was sitting down reading a magazine when I heard the doorbell ring

"Hello who's there"I asked

No response

"Is anyone there?"I said

Still no one there, I then got up and went to there

"For the last time who's there"I asked

And still no response, I then picked up a taser just incase I then opened the door stunning however was there. I opened my eyes to see if anyone was there and there was no one I was about to go in when I noticed a package it was for we I picked it up and went inside

"Strange I wonder who is this from"I said looking for a name, address or anything for the person who sent this but I couldn't find it so I decided to open the package

"Gotta be careful though what if this a trick"I said slowly opening the package and then there was no trick I opened it to reveal a heart locket and a note I picked up the locket and opened it and my eyes widen in surprised, on one side was a picture of me and Akemi as little kids we were both smiling I started to cry a little and on the other side was me and Kudo when we went to London a couple months before he left we were in front of Sherlocks Holmes house I was smiling for the first time in front of anyone and for him we had a good time in London then I looked back down at the package to notice a note a picked it up and my jaw dropped as I read it and I stood there shocked

*Message  
"Ai I guess you seem the news last year well I did it I finally beat the Black Organization I did it for you and Akemi I keep my promise to beat them but I broke the promise to protect you no matter what I hope that locket can help you forgive me I'm sorry I can never return home it's for the safety of everyone since everyone knows who stopped the Black Organization now I have a target on my back I'm not even sure if I'll live that long I'm sorry and tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell everyone that ill remember them and won't forget them and I hope they forgive me and Ai Haibara I will always remember you goodbye for now"  
-Love Conan Edogawa"

I stood there shocked I dropped to my knees and started crying hold the locket to my heart and that was the last time we heard of Conan we got nothing and soon time passed. Days turned into months and months turned into year and soon we were in our first year of High School we thought we would never seen Conan again oh how we were wrong.

Chapter End!

So how did you like it?

Well we won't see Conan until next chapter so be ready. And sorry of there was any mistakes also I am pairing AixConan this story and usual but there will be some other pairing that will surprise you so warned.

Well until I update next week this is goodbye for now, have a good day and weekend :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello sorry for the late update but I have reasons but they are at the end of this chapter so ya

But enjoy and read and review :)

Chapter 2: Surprise Return

Ai's Pov

It's been 10 years since he left we haven't heard from him since the note we heard about some detective that's in London solving murders and some think its him well then some people think he left to a new a family or love well either way we all await his return then finally I can confess before he leaves again without a trace but I know he won't return those feeling because he still has feelings for her and by her I mean Ran his childhood friend and first love. They were meant to be together but that damn poison I made got in they way so basically I got in the way if them two being together, but over the years Ran gave up on him and started dating someone else and soon they will be married this summer but known him he will do his best to stop the wedding

"Ai-kun you ready for school?"Agasa screamed from downstairs

"Yes coming down right now"I said as I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to see the detective boys waiting for me

"Hello Ai-chan"Ayumi said

"Ya hi Haibara"Genta & Mitsuhiko said

(They all look like themselves in stranger in 10 years)

"Hi"I replied back

"You ready to go"Ayumi asked

I nodded and we were off we were walking down the streets as I remember the love lives of everyone like Mitsuhiko giving up on me and waiting for Conan to reject Ayumi so he can try, Genta finding a girl that likes eel like him, Heiji finally confessing to Kazuha and they are planning for their wedding wedding is next year, Agasa finally dating the girl he loved, Eri and that always drunk detective living together, Ran getting married and finally there is me still waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and swipe me off my feet sounds strange coming from me right?

"So who's ready for their first that?"Ayumi asked excited

"Me I hope they have eel for lunch"Genta said

A shiver ran down our backs

"Genta we might need a intervention for you about that eel problem"Mitsuhiko added

"What did you say!?"Genta said punching Mitsuhiko's arm

"Ehh nothing"Mitsuhiko said

Then we saw Teitan High School it was our first day as high schoolers so hopefully we will have a good year we went to our class

*Class 2-B

We went inside to see some students we know and others we didn't they were all talking about something and one of the girls game up to us

"Have you guys heard about the new student?"She said

"Umm aren't we all new students this year?"I told her

"Ya but he's a detective from London he is native to here but he's been there since he was 7"She said

We all looked at each other could it be him?

"Also I heard he is very handsome and smart everyone wants to meet him"She said as she squealed

"So when is he coming?"Ayumi asked

"No one knows yet"She said as she walked backed to her friends we all found our seats and sat down we were curious who is this student

The door opened and everyone looked but I was only our teacher it was a she and she looked in her 20s, everyone sat down and she introduced her self

"Hello I'm Erika I'm your teacher I might look young but I'm 23 I will treat everyone good like everyone should treat me so I hope will have a fun year"She said

We all said hello and the door slide open to reveal our principle

*End of Ai Pov

"Hello is something wrong?"Erika asked

"Nothing at all just we have a student here"The principle said

"Oh okay he can come right in then"Erika said

"Well my job here is done bye"He said walking out

Then the student walked in and all 4 detective boys jaws dropped and they stood their shock

"Hello introduce yourself"Erika said

"Hello everyone I'm Conan Edogawa I'm a detective from London I hope you treat me nice"Conan said

"Anybody got question for your cute student"Erika said blushing and yelped because what she just said

"It's okay I'm used to it"Conan reinsured her

She nodded and all the students raised their hands

"Conan right? Why did you move to London when your native to here"One student asked

"Umm you see that I had to move back with my parents back to London"Conan said

"Wait Conan the one that stopped that evil organization right?"Another asked

"Actually yes I am but I don't like talking about it so sorry about that"Conan replied

"One more question"Erika said

"Umm do you have a girlfriend"A female student asked

"Umm no I don't"He said

All the girls started to squeal and giggle he knew they all wanted to date him

"Okay you may take a seat now"Erika said

Conan nodded and walked down many girls offered him a seat but he went and sat down next to one special girl and her name is

"Hello Haibara"Conan said

"Hello Kudo long time no see"Ai said

Chapter end

Sorry if that was short but I will make it up but how was that chapter?

Sorry I had some trouble writing this lol but I was busy to this week getting prepared for school and that's why I'm updating today the original day was Friday but I was busy that day and some with yesterday's but I will try my best to update okay? :)

Anyway have a good Sunday and week and be safe :) ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I'm back sorry but I have been busy so ya sorry

But enjoy this chapter and ill see you next week

Sorry if this is short but next week will make it up

Have a good day:)

Chapter 3:Catching Up

"Hello Haibara"Conan told her

"Hello Kudo long time no see"Ai said

" Its been a while hasn't it?"Conan said

"Yes it has"Ai replied

"You know I never broke that promise"Conan told her

"What promise?"Ai asked

"The promise I said that I will always protect you and beat the black organization and I did both"He said

"Thanks Kudo now my sister can rest knowing that the people who killed her and our parents are gone"Ai said with a sad smile

"Haibara let's catch up after class alright"Conan said

Ai nodded and the two looked back to the front of the class as usual Conan all the way school was over

*After School

The Detective Boys were walking home like in the old days

"It was really a surprise to see you Conan"Ayumi said smiling at him

"Ya so what has happened since I left?"Conan asked

"Well the detective boys have been good we been solving robbery cases but a murder is harder than we thought"Ayumi said

"No murder case is easy but since I'm back ill try to solve some for you guys but you can take the credit"Conan said

"Huh why?"The 4 asked

"Because you deserve more credit than I you have been keeping the city safe since I left also I'm no longer in the Detective Boys since I left you all those years ago"Conan said with a sad smile

"HUH What are you talking about even though you left us you will always be a member"Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko

Conan stopped their shocked how could they accept him after all this time then he smiled

"Thanks guys so you're going home right?"Conan asked

"Actually Doctor Agasa is having a little party you wanna come and surprise everyone?"Ai asked

" Umm I actually got an idea" Conan said smirking

They walked up to Doctor Agasa's house

"So you know the plan right?"Conan asked

The 4 nodded and Conan ran around the back and the four Detective Boys walked in to see familiar faces like Heiji, Ran , Kazuha, Megure, Eri and etc.

"Hello everyone"The 4 Detective Boys said

"Hello back"Ran said

"So what took you guys so long?"Kazuha asked

"Ahh we were just thinking about an old friend"Ayumi said

"You must mean Conan I'm I right?"Eri said

They nodded

"It's been 10 years hasn't it"Ran said looking down with a sad smile

The room suddenly got quiet

"I wonder what he is up to?"Kazuha said

"Ya I wonder if he's still a detective"Heiji said

"Ya most likely since he is in London I bet the call him the next Sherlock Holmes"Ran said

"Ya that kid really knows a lot about Sherlock Holmes and all those mystery novels he got"Heiji

"Well all those helped me become a detective"Conan said leaning on a wall

"Ya it did"Heiji said then eyes widen in shock

Everyone's stood their shocked except the Detective Boys

"You knew?"Ran and everyone asked the 4

The 4 of them nodded

"He is coming to our school so we were the first to see him talk about surprise return"Ai said smirking

"Ya we were kinda shocked and happy to see him after this long"Ayumi said

"Wow Conan you grew into a young man"Eri said

"Ya it's been a good 10 years"Conan said

"So are you going to tell us?"Ai said

"Tell you what?"Conan asked

"The story of how you took that organization down 10 years ago"Ai said in a serious tone

"I think it time I finally tell you, take a seat and I will tell the story of how the Black Organization fell"Conan said and the entire room went silent

*Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry i have been busy with school and writing and thinking how this story will play out so ya sorry but enjoy the chapter and see you next week hopefully:) (P.S. everything is explained at the end of this chapter)

Chapter 4: How the Black Organization Fell Part 1

"I think it time I finally tell you, take a seat and I will tell the story of how the Black Organization fell"Conan said and the entire room went silent

Everyone sat in a circle and Conan took the middle of everyone

"Okay let's go back to the beginning when I left"Conan said

*Flashback, 10 Years ago

Conan was staring up at the wall he couldn't believe it they were close to finally beating the Black Organization then his phone started to ring and he answered it

"Hello"Conan said

"Hello cool kid"Jodie said

"Ahh Jodie why did you call this late?"Conan asked as he sat up

"Aha sorry time difference over here in London but I called you to inform you that our informant from the Black Organization has told us that all the members are having a meeting at the main headquarters over here"Jodie said in a serious tone

Conan was shocked and yet happy he would end this all for a couple reasons

"I'll be there but can I bring a couple friends?"Conan asked

"As long as they can help us then yes your plane tickets will be ready at the airport see you when you land"Jodie said

"Bye and thanks"Conan said and Jodie hanged up

Conan then smirked and got up and started to pack his clothes in a suitcase after packing he went out the door he started to think of the memories in the place he lived as he finally got down the stairs he looked at the stairs and the doors he smiled a sad smile and under his breath he said thank you. After getting in his skateboard he ended up in front of Kudo Shinichi's House he got the hidden key he always knew about and opened it he walked up to the door and knocked on it and he opened it.

"You get my message?"Conan asked him

"Yes I see its time"the person said

"Ya it's time you finally reveal yourself Subaru Okiya"Conan told him

Subaru smirked

"Plan went perfect?"Subaru said smirking  
(Sorry if I get the first and last names mixed up I have no idea how that works so sorry and someone tell me how it is please and thank you)

Conan too smirked and nodded

"I see well are packed I got some people still to pick up"Conan said

Okiya nodded, grabbed his bag and got his car and they were off to pick up the next person

"Who are you picking up?"Subaru asked

"Hattori Heiji I told him I would contact him if we ever got close to beating the organization"Conan said

"I see"Subaru replied

They reached Heiji's house and the their surprise Heiju was already outside with his bag and they pulled beside him and he got into the back seat

"Yo kudo"Heiji said patting the shrunken teens head

"Hattori did you tell her?"Conan asked

"You mean Kazuha? Yes I did"Heiji said

"What did you say not anything stupid or about the truth?"Conan questioned

"No I didn't, I told her that me and you are going on a trip"Heiji said

"Me Did you say Conan or Shinichi?"Conan asked

"Shinichi you see since your a detective she will think that it's work so that's a convincing lie for now"Heiji said

"So you're going to tell her after the battle when we return"Conan said

"Yes and you planning on telling her?" Heiji asked

"Her you mean Ran yes and another girl" Conan said

"Another girl?"Heiji asked curious on who she was

Conan smirked same with Subaru

"Ahh I see you mean her"Heiji said

"Yes her, Ai Haibara codename sherry"Conan said

"Why didn't you tell her?"Subaru asked

"Ya I mean she is part of this isn't she?"Heiji added

"Yes she is but I didn't tell her"Conan said closing his eyes

"Why?"Heiji asked

"Because I care about her too much to have her see this and if she came she might have faced him the man that did this to me that bastard Gin"Conan said as the moon light reflected of his glasses as he hand a angry face

"Kudo are you planning on doing what I think you are?"Heiji said

"Maybe or Maybe not all depends"Conan replied

"I see" Heiji Sad

"We're here"Subaru said as he pointed to the airport

"It's time to go"Conan said

Subaru parked his car and all 3 guys went inside they went up to get their tickets and they told the person their name and she took them outside where a private jet was waiting

"Wow they got us a private jet"Heiji said

"Well they don't want anyone to know about this so they have to get us this ride"Conan said

"Well lets get going"Subaru said as he started to board it the Conan and Heiji joined and went inside and sat down and they were off to their location

"So who was the informant that got us the info?"Heiji asked

"He's a person of disguise him and Rena helped us to find the location"Conan explained

"I see"Heiji said

"So how long was this planned how did all the piece fall together?"Subaru asked

"Well I met our informant and asked him if he would sneak under the radar and try to find out some stuff and soon the pieces feel together"Conan said

"I see"Subaru replied

"Ya but how did he not get caught?"Heiji asked

"That's thanks to Rena she helped him"Conan said

"Ahh also I gotta question for you?"Heiji said

"And what is the question?Conan asked

"Are you scared of the long battle ahead?"Heiji asked in a serious tone

And all eyes were on him

"Well-

Chapter End!

Sorry haha I put this into 2 or 3 chapters to make the story longer that's why I didn't upload last week I had trouble writing this part and now I have to write the second and most likely third part.

But anyways how was the chapter? Any mistakes please tell me alright and this story is going to be long the longest I have ever wrote and their will be lots of surprise the ending especially but no spoilers ;)

Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day and weekend and see you next week :) ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello i'm back first thanks for the reviews and evrything, second yes the will be a 3 parts and lastly I plan on making a sequel to this maybe I am not sure yet.

But tell me if there are any errors and i'll try to fix them alright sounds good to me.

And sorry if this short but next week will be longer details at the end

But enjoy the chapter and have a good day :)

Chapter 5:How The Black Organization Fell Part 2

"Ahh also I gotta question for you?"Heiji said

"And what is the question?Conan asked

"Are you scared of the long battle ahead?"Heiji asked in a serious tone

And all eyes were on him

"Well yes I am because we are going into a battle that we don't even how is it going to play out"Conan said

"Ah I see and I feel the same what happens if I die will I ever tell Kazuha I like no love her?"Heiji said

Then it hit Conan/Shinichi would he ever that girl his feeling

"Well I'm going to knock out until we land alright guy"Heiji said

"I'm most likely going to do the same what"Subaru said

"What about you Kudo are young going to sleep?"Heiji asked him

"No actually I gotta think some stuff over but goodnight to both of you "Conan said

"Alright?"Heji said in a wondering tone

Then both of them feel asleep and Conan was the only one up he looked outside the Window to see clouds and the moon and he wondered

"I wonder if she feels the same way"Conan pondered in his mind

He pondered the idea for a little while until he got tired and decided to sleep until they land

Wake up, Wake Up, Wake Up

Conan opened his eyes slowly to see Heiji and Subaru

"Come on we are going to land"Heiji said

Conan nodded an got up the plane landed and the guys got their bags and when they walked outside there stood a man next to a black hummer with a sign that said Conan and the 4 entered to car and they were off

*1 Hour Later

The 4 reached a camp in the middle of no where the only things were trees and their base of operation and all 4 got the FBI agent that picked them up went to tell his leader that they are here. Then Camel, James Black & Jodie all came to greet them

"Hello Cool Kid"Jodie said

"Hello Jodie"Conan said

"So these must be your friends you brought"Jodie said

"Ya and were is informant?"Conan asked

"He's getting ready for the battle"Jodie said

"I see so you meet Heiji, I like to introduce Subaru Okiya"Conan said

Jodie looked and him and couldn't stop she felt like she has meet him  
before.

"Now can you take it off?"Conan told Subaru

"Yes I can"Subaru said as he started to rip off what was a mask after it completely off everyone right there stood shocked except 1

" Shu" Jodie said as her years began to come

"Akai-Kun"James said

"Long time no see"Akai said smirking

Jodie went up and hugged as Akai shirt was starting to get wet from her tears.

"How did you live?"James asked

Conan and Akai smirked and both of them told the story of how he faked his death for Rena to get back into B.O.

"I see good idea"James said

"Why didn't you tell us?"Jodie asked

"To make it seem real you were shocked by our death?"Akai said

"Yes we were"Jodie said

"Well that what we wanted"Conan said

"C'mon we got to show you the plans"James said as he stated to walk to the middle of the of everything there stood a table with a map.

"This is the area it's a little town in the middle of nowhere"James said

"So where's the main building?"Conan asked

"In the middle we learned that everything from cures to where other bases are are located in there"Jodie said

"I see I gotta thank our informant"Conan said

"Why not now?"A voice said

Everyone at the table stood turned their head and 1 person stood their shocked.

"Kudo?"Heiji said

"Haha no I'm Kaito Kuroba nice to meet you detective"Kaito said

"Kudo is this?"Heiji asked

"Yes it's Kaito Kid"Conan said

"But not the original, I'm the original Kid's son I helped Conan because the same men that killed my father are in the same Organization that our little detective here is chasing. Why did you think I returned all the jewels I was on a mission looking for a jewel which being immortality called pandora I never wanted this but I had to avenge my dad"Kaito explained clenching his fist

"I see sorry but I'm Heiji Hattori nice to meet you"Heiji said putting his hand out and the two shook hands

"So that's all cleared up when are we going into battle?"Conan asked

"In 2 hours we gotta get suited up get into position"Jodie said

Conan nodded and they all went to get ready after and 1 everyone was ready in there armor and all the solders were all by the main table.

"Solders we are going into battle which gotta win and I will let Conan finish the speech"James said

Conan stood their shocked he looked to Heiji & Kaito and the were giving the thumbs up.

"Okay this is my first speech, this group has terrorized the world long enough today we finally end it and avenge all those lost by their hands. Some of you might be scared don't matter we all are we are going into battle which we don't know what will happen but we gotta keep moving. There will 4 groups A,B,C and S. Team A the snipers who will give us cover and take the first fleet of them and then take the top right named area A. Bravo will be led by Agent Camel who will be the heavy gunners who will take area B and D and C will be led by James black who will take area C and Finally team S will take X aka the middle the team will be Me, Akai,Jodie, Heiji, Akai and Rena win she joins us after your areas are cleared you will plant bombs in the area and once everything is cleared will watch a firework show. So who's ready?"Conan said and explained

And the soldiers cheered and they went towards the little town the sniper got into position on top of the hill and all the foot solider including Conan were on the ground waiting for the shot to be fired to send them in.

"Going to take the shot in  
5... (Sweat started to fall)

4..(Hearts were racing)

3...(Death was among us)

2..(Everyone started to get up)

1..(Everyone started to run)

0... (The bullet was fired into a surprised BO member)

Then that's when all hell broke loose

Chapter End!

Sorry if that was short but next week will make it up because its the final chapter of this battle maybe because the next chapter will be the longest of the 3 because of the battle, explanations and goodbyes.

But anyone how was it? Any errors tell me alright?

But see you next week and we find out who the boss is and if Conan gets the cure or something else.

Enjoy your day and weekend :) ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I'm back. Sorry I have been busy and I'm still planning this story out and I have finally have the story and now have to write it so ya.

But enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6:How The Black Organization Fell Part 3

0... (The bullet was fired into a surprised BO member)

Then that's when all hell broke loose

Bullets were firing everywhere Conan and his group ran, the plan was for Conan to use the cover of the bullets and smoke to sneak in the main building. They ran explosions and bodies falling from both sides falling, a bullet nearly hit Conan but he was 5 inches away after running for 5 minutes the finally reached the building and went inside. Once inside they were trying to catch their breath

"Did anyone get shot?"Conan asked

"I'm all good"Heiji replied

"Same here"Akai, Jodie and Kaito added

"Okay since we are all good, what now?"Conan said

"The elevator it's on the second level it should lead to the main room"Jodie said

"Well lets get going"Conan said in a commanding voice

The four nodded and they were off the reached the second floor and seen the elevator at the end of the hall

"There it is"Kaito said

"Wait don't go this could be a trap"Akai told him

Kaito stopped and took out his card gun

"I'll shoot these to the elevator and we will now if there is anything alright"Kaito said winking

He shot his gun and it reached the elevator safely.

"I guess it's good"Heiji said

"Ya lets go but be careful"Conan told everyone

The ran and made it safely across as they got inside the elevator the pushed the button and went up the highest level was 30 they reached it and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway with two big doors at the end they started to walk down when all the lights opened in the dark hallway to reveal Bourbon

"Hello Akai & Conan long time no see"Bourbon said smirking

"Bourbon"Conan said gritting his teeth

"Don't matter I'm not here to start trouble I gotta open this door for you."Bourbon said

"Huh what do you mean we can do it ourselves"Conan said

"Well this door needs a black organization member code number to open it."Bourbon explained

"Well then let's go"Conan told him

Bourbon did something Conan couldn't see most likely putting his number and then the doors opened and they walked in all the lights opened to reveal a big office in the room was Vodka,Rena,Gin, Vermouth and behind a chair hidden in darkness the boss

"Hello Detective Conan"The boss said

Gin chuckled

"Who are you?"Conan questioned

"In due time Detective in due time"The boss said

"But what is your true purpose of this organization?"Conan asked

The boss stood up and looked at Conan but the persons face was covered in darkness.

"You see there is 3 true purposes"The boss said

"Money "Spider & Bourbon said

" Power"Gin & Vodka said

"Youth "Vermouth and the Boss said

"Youth?"Conan and everyone wondered

"Yes you see to be a celebrity you have to keep a good young body and face"Boss said

"Wait celebrity?"Conan questioned

"Yes I'm surprise you haven't recognized me"Boss said as the person walked into the light.

Conan and his group stood their shocked a person like this so innocent could be the boss.

"I can't believe it"Heiji said

"Your-"Kaiti said

"Yōko Okino"Conan said shocked with everyone else.

Chapter End.

Sorry if that was short but tomorrow or Sunday or Next friday will be the last chapter for the battle and our story will go on also this is not going to be just AixConan anymore can't say anything more. But until the next update this is goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey i'm back so here is the final chapter to How The Black Organization Fell.

Tell me if you see any mistakes and I will try to fix it alright.

But enjoy this chapter and have a good day :)

Chapter 7:How The Black Organization Fell Part 4 (Finale Light Covers the Dark)

"Yōko Okino"Conan said shocked with everyone else.

"You why you?"Kaito asked

"I listed my reasons but how I became the leader when my father who was the original leader died and I was next it line. At first I was scared to be the leader of a big group of killers but then during the case you father or whatever that idiot is he helped me with when he said how can I be a murder I hatched a idea. That was even if we were caught I wouldn't be blamed for murder."Yoko explained

Conan glared at the women

"You know you should stop with that glare it doesn't fit with that cute child face"Yoko said

Conan smirked

"So this is the end of the line lets get the final battle started."Conan said

"You really think you're going to get me? First you have to get past my elite soldiers, then you may have a chance against me but Gin will be with me so that will be difficult."Yoko said

Then all the lights opened to reveal 9 men in mask and armor

"Who are they?"Heiji asked

"These are 9 men who were experiments we did, they are elite members of this organization we took them as kids and they became stronger than before we have 1 more that is hidden and is the strongest of all 9"Yoko said

"Where is he hidden?"Conan asked

"Like I'll tell you. Now c'mon Gin let's wait upstairs for our detective who thinks they can make it."Yoko said as she pushed a button and the bookcase slid open to reveal stairs.

"Also elites kill Vermouth, Kir & Bourbon."Yoko said before leaving with gin

"What?"Bourbon and Vermouth said shocked because they are now targets.

"Vermouth, Bourbon & Kir you agree to help us then will we try our best to help you get a lighter sentence"Conan said

Everyone looked at the boy shocked why is try to help them the two? (remember Rena is part of the good guys)

"Why are trying to help them?"Heiji asked

"You see if the 3 of them tried to face the 9 & spider then would have no chance, the same goes with us so if all of us work together then we would stand a chance."Conan told everyone

"I see"Bourbon said smirking

"Go Detective"Vermouth said

"Huh go where?"Conan asked

"Go fight those 2 upstairs we can handle it down here"Bourbon said

"Wait what about you guys?"Conan said

"You heard what he said GO!"Heiji said

Conan nodded and ran up the stairs

"Now let's get started"Kaito said smirking as he started to fight spider

Then the rest started to fight the elite 9

*Meanwhile

Conan was running up the stairs hoping his friends will be okay. He then saw a light and smirked.

"Almost there"Conan said to himself

At last he reached it the roof, once he opened the door there across by a helicopter stood Gin smoking and Yoko taking a drink of Sherry wearing a black dress that fit her perfectly.

"My my it seems our detective made it"Yoko said smirking

"Well it seem 3 betrayed us"Gin said

"Don't matter there death will come soon like yours Conan"Yoko told him

Gin brought out his gun and shoot towards Conan but Conan barely dodged it and jumped behind some boxes. Conan took out his handgun and thought to himself .

"Dammit Gin is a good shot it will be hard to shoot him"Conan said

He started to look around to see anything he can us to his advantage and he found it and smirked

"I gotta get him to shoot that gas tank the explosion will level the building and I would get a slim chance to kill him"Conan said as he took out a flash bang and started to run towards the tank as he threw the flash bang, Gin and Yoko were blinded and Gin started to shoot at where Conan was running. They opened their eyes to see the tank on fire ready to explode

"Damn"Gin said

Then it exploded causing the building to shake then the building started to lean to the side (like in movie 2) Gin got up to see Conan pointing the gun at him and Gin smirked and pointed his gun towards Conan.

"I'll see you in hell"Gin said smirking

Then Conan shot and the bullet pierced Gin chest by his heart and Gin fell to the ground dead. Meanwhile Conan's arm was shot

The helicopter were Yoko was destroyed when the explosion happened. Yoko got up to see her man solider dead and she smirked and wiped some of the dirt off her dress.

"You're not an average kid are you Conan?"Yoko said

Conan smirked

"This is the end Yoko I'm sorry but I have to turn you in."Conan said

Yoko nodded and went to Conan and got on here knee and cupped his cheek and kissed it.

"Thank you Detective you finally freed me from this organization"Yoko told him as he blushed and then she grabbed his watch and shot him with it and Conan was knocked out.

"Goodbye detective"Yoko said as she went down the stairs and snuck around Heiji and the group who finished the elite 9 and spider and went down to the garage and took a bike and was off riding into the night.

*A couple days later

Conan was laying down on the beach as a beautiful sunset was the background to it as he was covered in bandages from the battle and wearing his Conan outfit.

"I did it Akemi you and your family can finally rest in peace I beat the organization for you and your sister"Conan said

The wind blew and Conan heard a thank you in the wind.

Conan took out a locket he and Ai got the same of and he was sadden as he looked at it.

"Too bad I can't come home and celebrate with you" Conan said as he started to walk toward the car waiting for him.

Goodbye Akemi and may you rest in peace"Conan said

"He got in the car with the person and they were off to a unknown location.

*Meanwhile in a airplane

"Kudo good luck I hope to see you one day and we can challenge each other to another detective battle."Heiji said smiling

"Thanks detective my dad can rest in peace"Kaito said smiling also

*Back to Conan

"I'm glad to have you back Shin-Chan"Yukiko said playing with her sons cheek

"Ya now you can help me with my stories"Yusaku said smiling

"Funny dad"Conan told him

"Ya you have seen alot of murderers and beat one of the most powerful organizations so I can put some of those stories in my novels"Yusaku told him

"Ya ya so what's for dinner?"Conan asked

"Well I'm cooking a big meal for the hero"Yukiko said teasing her son

"Thank you I'm going to go to my room"Conan said blushing of embarrassment

His mom nodded and Conan went to his room where on his bed was the recent Night Baron story Conan layed on his bed looking at picture of him and his love together at a amusement park.

"I will come back to confess to you"Conan said to himself

*Flashback end

"And that's the full story"Conan told everyone

"Wow amazing"everyone said

"So you knew were Conan was and didn't tell us?"Kazuha said glaring at  
Heiji

"But he told me not to tell anyone for safety reason"Heiji told her

"No matter what we were worried"Ran said

"I'm sorry"Heiji said putting his head down

"It's alright I told him to, so if anyone should get blamed it's me"Conan said

"Well ya but you saved and avenged anyone that the organization came across"Ai said

Conan smirked

"And your sister can rest now knowing they are gone'Conan told Ai

"Thank you Edogawa-kun"Ai told him as she gave a smile and Conan blushed.

"Ya so now everything had been explained can we eat?"Conan asked nervously asking

Everyone nodded and everyone sat down and told Conan their stories after he left and everyone was now happy to have him back.

Meanwhile In a unknown location

"I'm coming for you Kudo Shinichi or Conan Edogawa so be ready I will avenge my mother and father."The unknown person said

Chapter end.

Ahh finally you know the story of how they fell and who is the unknown person?

Sorry if it sucked but please tell me how I did

But for now enjoy you day and weekend and see you next week :)


End file.
